Nightmares
by Just-Like-Heaven-24
Summary: What happens when the violence of everyday life becomes too much for Roxas? Will he handle it on his own, or will he have Axel to help him through?  ...I'm sorry, horrid summary xD It's a lot better, I promise!


"No…No…NO!" Roxas bolted upright, breathing heavily into the cold night air. He looked around, though he could see nothing in the pitch-black room. His muscles were stiff and his entire body was covered in sweat from the frantic thrashing that he had done in his sleep. _Four weeks…four weeks with this goddamn nightmare…_ He thought as he let out a sigh. Roxas knew he had no heart, and therefore had no feelings, but as soon as those terrible images and thoughts came up, he felt the tears drop down his face and he let out a choked sob. He quickly buried his face in his pillow and continued his dismal crying in silence.

Roxas stayed awake, watching the shadows creep up the walls and turn into dreadful monsters that wanted to kill him, and he wanted nothing more than to summon his keyblade and smash the walls to bits. But he knew that the walls weren't to blame for his awful nights of sleep. It was all these missions he was being sent on. He had killed one to many heartless and it was getting to him. Every night he would dream of those creatures coming back to life, and tearing him apart, piece by piece, until he was nothing more than a pile of flesh and blood on the floor.

If he didn't know the rewards of the organization, he would've quite looong ago, but the prize was too great. He just wanted to be able to feel, to love and hate like normal people did. He felt trapped in his own decisions and this fact made him want to cry in frustration. But it was getting brighter and brighter outside and he could hear muffled footsteps outside his door as the other members slowly awoke and were going about their business.

Roxas threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to his mirror. His eyes were puffy and red, and tears had made small tracks down his face. Anyone with a brain could see that he had been crying last night. So he just lay back down in his bed and tried to get more sleep. He had completed so many missions yesterday that he couldn't possibly have any today.

He was scared to death to go back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to function properly if he was working off of 3 hours of sleep. So he let his heavy eyelids droop, and his world went dark.

"ROXAS, GET UP!" Axel accented the 'up' with a forceful push that almost sent the blond flying off the bed. Roxas groaned and rolled over, trying his hardest to ignore the light streaming through his window and the loud redhead trying hopelessly to awaken him.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy…" Axel said as he lifted the teen from his bed and dropped him on the ground, successfully pissing Roxas off.

"Ugh, Axel, what the hell!" He yelled as he threw a fallen pillow at the laughing man. "Maybe you shoulda woken up when I told you to!" Axel said with a grin. Roxas just stood up, grumbling about stupid redheads and hard floors and flopped back onto his bed. "I can wake up whenever I want, so there!" Roxas said, sticking his tongue out playfully at the older man. He waited for the other to stick his tongue out too, or even blow a raspberry at him, but he just stood there, looking puzzled.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, a little concerned about the sudden mood change.

"…Have you been…crying?" Axel asked, walking closed to Roxas to get a closer look at the red eyes.

_Shit!_ Roxas thought as he tried to come up with a believable excuse. "Umm…no, I was just rubbing my eyes a lot last night and they just ended up really red, I guess…" He said, trailing off when he realized that Axel didn't believe a word he said. Roxas felt his face heat up and he quickly looked down, finding his feet much less intimidating then the tall man in front of him.

He jumped a little as he felt the bed creak as Axel sat down next to him. He jumped _a lot_ when he felt Axel's arm rest on his shoulders.

"What's the problem?" Axel asked. Roxas shifted, not wanting to tell him about his nightmares. It was annoying enough to have them, but to relive them now…he didn't want to start crying in front of Axel.

Axel sighed. This was gonna be more difficult then he'd thought. He stretched out behind the blond and yawned. "Having mission troubles? Girl troubles? Sleep troubles?" He asked, going through the usual list of things that were wrong with Roxas. He saw the boy shaking slightly. Was he…-

"It's those stupid nightmares!" Roxas suddenly yelled, jumping up from the bed and turning to face Axel. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and he looked like he was trying not to breakdown. Axel jumped a little at the sudden outburst, but recovered when he saw how upset the boy was. "Wha-"

"Every night, every heartless I've ever killed comes back and kills _me_, and I'm sick and tired of all these stupid missions and I hate the violence and I just want it to end!" He said, breaking off the last sentence as he collapsed back onto the bed, not trying to cover up his sobs anymore.

Axel was wide-eyed and unmoving for a few moments. He had only seen Roxas depressed, but never to the extent that he was hysterical about it. Then, he got an idea.

Roxas gave a small yelp as he was pulled against Axel's chest. His entire face turned red when Axel whispered, "It's alright," into his ear. And he gasped when he felt smooth lips press against his cheek.

Roxas was completely still; shocked by Axel's unusual display of affection, and even _more_ shocked by the kiss he had just received. Axel didn't seem to notice Roxas' frozen state, and if he did, he chose to ignore it in favor of stroking the blonde's hair lovingly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

The more time that went by, the more Roxas' eyelids drooped, and he realized just how tired he was. Four weeks of sleeping only an hour a night really took a lot out of him, not to mention the constant missions.

"Axel?" Roxas mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave, okay?"

Axel smiled and nodded, giving Roxas another small kiss on the cheek. The blonde smiled in return, realizing just how right it felt to be held against Axel's body. Roxas turned around, burying his face in the redhead's chest, and slowly drifted into the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

**WOOH! End of Chapter one! I apologize if this is bad, it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing xD I've had the idea for a while, but I haven't had time to write it! I'm probably only gonna have one more chapter for it cause it was supposed to be a one shot xD OH WELL! Review if you like it, or if you hate. Just review it cause I'll love you forever!**

**EDIT:: Well, the next part I wrote was too short to be considered a chapter, so I just kind of added it on to this xD I apologize to anyone who really wanted a rather…**_**interesting**_** ending, but I didn't feel like writing too much and I kind of just wanted to finish xD**


End file.
